The present invention relates to a two-part dispenser and more particularly to a means and method of delivering a substance with two constituent parts that may be required to be separated until just prior to use.
It is often desirable to provide a substance to be dispensed in two or more constituent parts. Typically, such constituent parts are provided separately and then are combined or consumed together at the particular time of use. Such separation is often necessary in the case of, for example, epoxies wherein the first constituent comprises a hardener that is combined with a second constituent so as to result in a chemical reaction that causes the epoxy to cure. Further, it is often desirable in pharmaceutical uses to have a portion of medicine separated from a second portion so as to preserve the shelf life of the medicine when, for example, the medicine begins to break down once the two constituents are combined or when the combination begins a chemical reaction that results in slow decay of the resulting combined substance.
Other uses may be envisioned where it is desirable to have two constituents separate but delivered together in a convenient package. For example, the ordinance or sacrament of holy communion, which is celebrated on a frequent basis in most Christian churches, involves partaking of the bread followed by the wine or grape juice. These elements often require extensive preparation and special serving plates or containers which are passed to the communicants and then collected. The elements are usually served consecutively inasmuch as they are taken in different parts of the service and it is relatively difficult for the average participant to balance both elements for an extended period of time. Historically, a common cup for the wine was shared by the participants, this being still the practice in many churches.
With small groups or in connection with communion in remote areas, e.g. in the case of battlefield services, the necessary preparations can become difficult and the elements themselves may not be readily available. Therefore, celebration of communion can become infrequent. Even with full facilities, prospective participants may fear contracting communicable diseases especially in areas where sanitation may be a problem.
Moreover, the preparation and serving of the elements sequentially to a large group of people can be quite time-consuming and reduce the time available for other parts of the service. A more efficient plan, so far as the individual is concerned, would be for all communicants to be served and partake of the elements substantially simultaneously.
In pharmaceutical applications, it is desirable to be able to individually administer multi-part medicines to large groups, in a hospital, for example. However, such administration has typically required advance preparation of each of the individual constituents for later delivery to patients. Any unused servings that were already portioned would not be suitable for reuse and would have to be disposed of.